


Born To Be Heroes

by BroadwayBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBookworm/pseuds/BroadwayBookworm
Summary: The characters in this story are like 21-22, the superheroes know each others identities, Marinette and Adrien are dating, and together they try to take down Hawk Moth.But things take a drastic turn for the worse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Born To Be Heroes

_Gabriel's POV_

Gabriel was minding his own business, talking to his dead wife, when the ceiling opened up and the four main superheroes of Paris leapt down into his private cemetary. Before he could even react, Ladybug had her yoyo wrapped around him and Cat Noir's staff was up against his throat. Carapace and Rena surrounded him, weapons at the ready.

"What the hell?" he yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hawk Moth, give us your miraculous, you're under arrest," Ladybug shouted. 

"How dare you even insinuate-!"

Cat Noir, looking visibly angry, said, "Your son gave us a tip. He noticed that your brooch looked like the miraculous charm. We had him investigate. Your new intern helped."

"Adrien..." Gabriel whispered. "How could he?"

He felt the staff being driven into his neck even harder. "Give us your miraculous or we will forcibly remove it. The police have surrounded the house. There is nothing left for you to do except come quietly."

"My son, is he safe?" Gabriel asked. 

Cat Noir glared. "He's fine. He's just coping with the knowledge that his own father is a supervillain who's been akumatising his classmates for literal years."

"Can I say goodbye?" 

Ladybug shook her head. "I think it would be better if you didn't."

"Adrien doesn't particularly want to see you right now," Cat Noir said. 

"But he's safe?" Gabriel asked. 

"He's safe," Carapace confirmed. 

"Then, forgive me," Gabriel said. "Nooroo! Dark wings, rise!" 

Gabriel broke through the superheroes and began to run with the four of them hot on his trail. He knew Nathalie had probably already been discovered by now and so he didn't waste time trying to call for her. But he knew that if he were going to fight these heroes, it would not be in his wife's grave.

"Rena, Carapace, after him!" Ladybug yelled. "Chat, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Always, milady," Chat said.

Gabriel was now infinitely thankful that Nathalie had insisted that he build up a weapons reserve by his secret room. Because with a simple voice command, a closet opened full with an arsenal of weapons at his disposal. Grabbing the nearest gun, he turned around and started shooting. Of course, Carapace called on his shelter power to protect Rena. Leaving Ladybug and Cat Noir wide open as they bounded towards him.

"God bless you, Nathalie," he whispered as he fired a shot towards Ladybug. 

"Marinette watch out!" Chat Noir yelled. 

The superheroine had been training for years to fight magic, not machines. And she was just too slow to dodge a bullet. It managed to strike her in her left side. One of his greatest enemies over the years had just been incapacitated. 

Screams echoed from all four superheroes as Chat Noir leapt to her side and Carapace and Rena flung themselves towards Gabriel with a fury. The last thing he remembered was Rena kicking him hard in the head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel woke up bound to a chair with multiple chains and bike locks. Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena were all huddled around a figure on the floor. Ladybug's civilian identity he assumed. Nooroo was on the other side of the room talking to the Ladybug kwami. 

He coughed and Carapace turned around. "Yo, Chat. He's awake."

He saw Chat press a kiss on the girl's head and whisper something to her. He stood up and for the first time in his life, Gabriel felt very afraid of these kids in costumes. 

Chat walked over to him calmly with cold anger in his eyes. "You are so lucky to not be dead. You are so lucky that Ladybug is the kindest person on this earth and insisted that I don't kill you before I turn you over to the police."

The superhero balled his fist and punched Gabriel square on the mouth before saying, "Plagg, claws in."

Gabriel looked up to see Adrien standing where Chat Noir once stood. 

"Adrien...no, how could you?" 

Adrien punched him again. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO MY FRIENDS? TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Your what?" 

The boy laughed, almost hysterically. "OH YEAH! I MUST HAVE NOT TOLD YOU! NOT ONLY AM I CHAT NOIR BUT MY GIRLFRIEND IS LADYBUG! YOU KNOW, THE GIRL YOU JUST FREAKING SHOT!" 

"Adrien, I didn't know," Gabriel pleaded. 

"Save your excuses you terrible excuse for a father," Adrien said. "My girlfriend is bleeding out. I'd rather be with her than with you."

And then he walked away. The police ran into the room and arrested Gabriel Agreste as his only son and heir comforted the girl that he loved who was now bleeding on his mother's grave. 

_Adrien's POV_

"Adrien, did we win?" Marinette asked as he walked back over to her. 

"Yeah we did," he whispered, trying to ignore the weight of the ring in his pocket. "The police are here now. Our job is done. It's time to get you to a hospital."

"Is Nooroo okay?" she asked. 

Adrien knelt down next to her. "Tikki is with him, so is Plagg."

"I hope you don't mind, Adrien, but I'm going to kill your dad," Alya hissed. 

"Pick a number and wait in line," Adrien said. "Nino, could you call an ambulance? And Alya, can you supervise the arrest?" 

They both nodded and left the two of them alone. 

Adrien couldn't believe the girl he loved had been shot by his own father nonetheless. After two whole years of being in a weird lovesquare and only dating for three more after that, it felt like they had spent hardly any time together at all. And it was his plan to make sure that the two of them had forever. 

But now there they were and forever felt like it would only be a couple minutes longer. She was growing pale and though she tried not to show any weakness, he could see the pain on her face. 

"Did you know that I'm in love with you?" he asked. 

"I should hope so," she replied. "We've been dating for a while now."

Adrien smiled and kissed her hand like he did when they met. "I had this whole plan. I wanted to spend the rest of forever with you."

"I would've said yes," Marinette said with a smile. "I expect you too properly propose once I get all better."

They stayed there like that as they waited for the ambulance to come. 

But by the time it did, it was already to late. 

_two weeks later, Alya's POV_

"Ladybug was not only a hero, she was my best friend," Alya said as she spoke to the camera. "Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was one of the kindest people I have ever had the luck to meet. No matter what, she stuck by me. And it is my dearest wish that one day I can be half the friend to someone that she was to me.

"Some people are born to be heroes. She was one of those people. Paris has lost not only a protector, but a dear friend. Thank you so much, Marinette, and I'll miss you so much. Goodbye."

She ended the video and without editing uploaded it to the Ladyblog. Tears ran down her face and she didn't bother wiping them away when the doorbell rang. She knew it would be Adrien, who was driving her and Nino to the funeral of one of the greatest people in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I just wrote it during French Class. The pacing is all out of wack but I'm trying to get back into writing better fanfictions. Tell me what you think!


End file.
